Charlie McCay
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | relatives = May (niece) | anime_deck = Die roll | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Charlie McCay, known as Charlie McCoy in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a gambler, often relying on luck to win. Voice/Mannerisms Charlie's catchphrase in the Japanese and English dub is "Life is a carnival". He also insists that his luck will only run out when the sun is split in two, a reference to his "Sun Scale" card. (The dub version of the phrase is "As long as the sun that shines stays complete, I never have to fear defeat.") Biography History He used to be a friend/assistant of Yuma Tsukumo and Kari Tsukumo's father, Kazuma Tsukumo and considered him to be his idol. At one point, he kissed Kari before leaving (this scene is cut from the dub). World Duel Carnival Charlie made his first appearance at a terminal of some sort, reading his D-Pad. He later attended the opening of the World Duel Carnival during the same day. During the tournament, he stole "Number 7: Lucky Straight" from a gallery to test his own luck and strength. He relied heavily on the powers of "Number 7", through which he was able to escape from the Heartland police, steal other cards using powerful gusts of wind, and even take over a monorail. During his Duel against a WDC Duelist, he managed to get six as a die roll result five times, impressing all who were watching with his amazing luck. Astral even commented that he managed to do something with an incredibly small (1 out of 7776 times) chance of taking place. After his victory, he was found by Heartland security, who told him to raise his hands above his head and surrender. However, when it looked like he was about to give himself up, he used Number 7's amazing luck to escape, taking with him many people's cards, including Yuma's "Number 11: Big Eye", destroying Do! Do! Donut's sign in the process. After he stole a monorail to get out of the city, he was located by Yuma and Tori Meadows, who informed Kari of his whereabouts. He started a Duel with Yuma on top of the monorail to allow him to get his card back. He consistently rolled sixes again and increased his Life Points to 100,000 (a record among most characters beaten only by Don Thousand) with "Take a Chance". However, he lost his luck when "Sun Scale" was destroyed, and lost as a result. After the Duel, he gave back the cards he took, except for "Number 7". This he gave to his niece, May, who is about to undergo a major operation. He told her to believe in Kazuma's spirit of "kattobingu". Afterwards, he kissed Kari again, this time earning a slap (cut from the dub). He then walked away feeling his face (cut also from the dub) and said he is going on another adventure. Relationships Kari Tsukumo Sometime in the past, he kissed Kari, implying that the two had been in some kind of relationship (this also marks the first time in Yu-Gi-Oh! history where a male character kisses a female character on the lips on screen). That scene is shortened in the dub. He later kissed her again after his Duel with Yuma, but she slapped him (cut from the dub) and he walked away saying he is going on another adventure. Deck Charlie plays a Die roll Deck, relying on pure chance to get good results. Many of his gamble cards put the odds very much against the user, offering a good result in only one out of six cases. However, thanks to the enormous luck afforded by his "Number", "Number 7: Lucky Straight", he can actually benefit from their effects. This Deck is capable of an OTK involving said "Number". He also stole a bunch of cards from people who found themselves in his vicinity, including one of Yuma's "Numbers", "Big Eye". Multiple copies of most of the cards besides "Big Eye" were seen. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters